The Struggles Leading to Percabeth
by percabeca
Summary: "I will ask Annabeth if she wants to stay with me mom. Geez, we're just friends." Percy's best friend Annabeth is going to stay with him in their own apartment. Slowly, they realize that being just friends is much harder than it seems - (especially since both have a secret, not-so-secret crush on the other) ;) Enjoy :)
1. Silly Best Friends

Just what would've happened if they never got together at the end of TLO. I'm underlined, Percy is **bold** and Annabeth is normal.

At Camp Half Blood: Barely anyone is there, because everyone left for school.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO series, or any characters. I also didn't follow the plot line of TLO, and I changed a few stuff, BUT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING :))

Percy is sitting on the beach.

 **He was thinking about her. Her laugh. He loved her so much. Percy didn't want to tell her: in case things would change. It seemed that their friendship was so close it was fragile.**

 **What was really holding him back? Why did he struggle to just tell Annabeth he loved her and give her a tender kiss? What if she was shocked. What if she just preferred the beauty of friendship theirs possessed? Percy placed his forehead in his hands. Sighing. He thought of her: her laugh. Her smirk. He smiled.**

 **He felt a hand on his back. one that sent him pure joy and made his heart cry out in love. He looked up, and watched Annabeth sit down next to him. He couldn't help the huge smile formed on his face.**

Annabeth sat down next to him. His smile making her smile as well. She studied his face. His chiseled features glinting endearingly in the light of dusk.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." She said, making him smile.

"Hey Wise Girl."

To resist from sending any wrong messages by looking into his eyes, even if they were true messages, she cleared her throat and looked away. Annabeth did realize that nowadays Percy was more calm, after the Titan War.

 **Her eyes were focused on the horizon, they looked like flickering coals.**

 **"You decided if you want to stay?"**

 **Percy sighed. He wanted to stay. that was for sure. He wanted to be with Annabeth. He loved her. But could he stay? Or should he let go of her. Would he be able to?**

 **Percy scratched his head.**

 **"Not really. I mean, I want to stay. 100%. But I don't know if that's the right thing. I know I should be with my mom, and I should be in school."**

 **"What's holding you back?"**

 **You. He wants to say.**

 **"Camp. My home is here. You're here. I want to continue with this life." And perhaps take it a step farther. No. No she might not want that. He already said too much. Worriedly, he looked into her eyes.**

 **"I know how you feel. That's why I chose to stay. But your choice has to come from you. Don't think of anyone else's opinions. Think of yours." Annabeth said with a comforting smile, bumping her shoulders on his.**

 **He looked into her eyes. He took her hand, trying to maintain the eye contact. He failed and looked to the ground, their hands still intertwined.**

 **"I don't know. Gods, I hate making decisions. What do you think I should do?"**

Annabeth smiled. She loved seeing him agitated. She tried to keep the grin as she thought of a way to get him to worry.

"I want you to go. Don't stay at camp. It would be better that way."

His eyes met hers in fright, a mournful loss he could not contain. She smiled, not being able to contain the grin. Percy's face went from forlorn to an annoyed realization. He found out she was kidding. Sqeezing herself against him, Annabeth grinned.

"I'm messing with you. Of course I want you to stay."

Percy grinned, letting go of her hand, but wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course."

Percy repeated, seemingly talking to himself.

Annabeth removed herself from his embrace, not sure of any other way to break the endearing contact. She stood, managing to restrain herself from releasing her emotions. He too stood. Then he grabbed her pulling her into him. She laughed in surprise as he crushed her with his arms encasing her.

 **He pulled away, almost saying it. Wanting to say I love you. Instead he smiles. Percy studies her flushed face, with the beautiful smile stuck to it.**

 **"Let's go eat dinner, Annabeth."**

 **Percy had made up his mind now, letting the only opinion he cared about make the decision for him. He wanted to stay at Camp.**

 **"First, I think you should message your mom." She looked at him, slightly concerned, her eyes changing colors. Percy stared at Annabeth in awe, and felt his whole body freeze in her presence.**

 **"You are staying right?" Annabeth pressed on, raising an eyebrow as he stared at her.**

 **"Uh, yeah, I am so I probably should call Mom." He reasoned.**

 **"Yeah you should." She concluded with a smile, making him grin.**

 **"See you later then." Annabeth smiled, turning away.**

 **"Until then, Wise Girl!" He gladly watched her turn and smirk at him before returning to her cabin.**

 **Percy turned, and they parted ways.**

* * *

"Hey, Mom."

Sally was by herself, laying out some cookies on a pan. She noticed Percy and quickly brushed off her hands on her apron, as her face lit up.

"Percy! Oh, my baby boy! Have you made the decision whether to come home or not?"

"Yeah, I did." Percy waits, not really wanting to break the bad news to his mother. Thankfully, she interrupts him.

"Percy." Sally purses her lips. "I know you want to stay at camp. But I found a new school in Midtown that seems to be the perfect fit for you - for people like you."

 _Demigods._ Percy realizes.

"Mom, it's in Midtown! Where will I live? Is it a boarding school?"

"No, sweetie, but I did find an apartment there that is affordable and close to the school."

Percy rubbed his eyes, realizing that he might have to put his needs before his wants. After all, his mom did so much work to find this new school for him. He should give it a shot.

"What's the name of the school?"

"Jupiter High."

"I - I'll consider it mom. I did kind of want to be with you though."

"I know, honey. You talk to Annabeth first and let me know what your decision is. I'm happy either way, you know that, right?" Percy realized how his mom knew that Percy's first instinct was to ask Annabeth whether he should go or not.

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, Percy? I forgot one thing."

His mom had a mischievous look. Percy groaned.

"Uh, oh."

Sally laughed, making Percy smile.

"You will have to find someone to share the apartment with. Preferably, a demigod. There are two separate bedrooms, and it will be significantly cheaper to split the cost." Sally raised an eyebrow, waiting for Percy to catch on.

Percy knew where his mom was going with this. He was not really surprised that she was totally fine with it.

"I will ask Annabeth if she wants to stay with me, mom. Hey, don't smirk, geez, we're just friends."

Sally beamed with pride, as if she just won the lottery. Percy smiled at her. He missed his mom.

"Great. Let me know what you guys decide."

"Alright. See you."

"I love you Percy."

"Love you too." Sally waved her hand over the mist, cutting the connection.


	2. Matchmaker

**Dinner came and went. Grover sat at Percy's table, while Annabeth sat with the one other camper who stayed, Malcolm. Percy enjoyed talking with his best friend, and wished it could be like this always. But he just had to enjoy the moment, because Grover would be leaving soon.**

 **Later on that evening, after showering, Percy found himself on his bed, wondering how he would tell Annabeth about the conversation he had with his mom. He took out Riptide, gliding his palm across it's blade, when he heard a knock.**

 **Recognizing the pattern of the knock (one knock), Percy half groaned, half shot out of his bed eager to answer the door.**

 **Annabeth.**

 **He knew now was the time to ask her.**

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Uh, hi." Percy scratched the back of his neck, and Annabeth knew he was nervous.

"Come on in." Even though it was against the rules, Annabeth would always come into his cabin, just to talk with him. sometimes for Ancient Greek lessons.

"How'd it go with your mom?" Annabeth asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Eh, it was okay. She convinced me -"

"-not to stay." They both said. Annabeth nodded, as she expected this would happen.

"Yeah. She, um, found this school she said was really good."

"Really?" Annabeth faked interest. She was really disappointed that Percy wouldn't be staying with her at camp. Besides, she wasn't interested in the schools. The only school she was ever interested in was Jupiter High, but she never applied to go there.

"Yeah, it's in Midtown." Annabeth perked up in confusion.

"What? So you won't be staying with Sally?"

"No, but supposedly this school is worth it." Percy said. Annabeth tried not to scoff. There was no possible school worth leaving both camp _and_ Sally Jackson for.

"What school is it?"

"Jupiter High."

Oh. Except Jupiter High. Annabeth was shocked. Percy got to go to Jupiter High? And he was leaving Annabeth for it?!

Annabeth couldn't help but feel jealous. In Jupiter High, the subjects were _made_ for demigods. All about Greek and Roman Mythology, and lots of History and barely any English Essays.

It offered a great stress-free education, and you could still study lots.

"Huh. That's not too bad." Annabeth tried not to sound too annoyed.

Percy smirked. Annabeth glared at him.

"Sounds like someone's a little - jellllyyy" Percy poked Annabeth's stomach, making her shriek, and jump back. Glaring at him, she stomped up to his face.

"Perseus Jackson! I am most definitely not - _jelly_ " Annabeth made a face as she said jelly, trying to mimic him.

Percy laughed, as Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Wanna come with me?" Percy asked. Annabeth squinted her eyes at him, trying to tell him it wasn't funny, because, of course she wanted to go.

"No, no, I'm serious. I'll be staying at an apartment, and if you're not with me I'll probably end up setting it on fire." Percy smiled, though he sounded genuine enough.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" He grinned, telling Annabeth about his conversation with his mom. Annabeth grew more excited by the second.

 **Percy couldn't help his heart from doing a relay race as he saw her eyes shine brighter in every sentence he spoke. When he was done, Annabeth had her hands over her mouth, and her eyes shone in utter excitement and gratefulness.**

 **"Gods, Seaweed Brain!" She threw her arms around his neck and he gladly hugged her back, his arms circling her waist.**

 **"Yes! Oh my gods! Thank you so much! I love your mom! She is so sweet! Gods, yes!"**

 **They spun around the room, Annabeth laughing in delight. Percy had a huge grin stuck to his face.**

 **Then, on one spin, he noticed the door open and a figure standing at his door.**

 **Percy put down Annabeth quickly and faced the person at his door: none other than Malcolm.**

 **"Oh, hey Mal." Annabeth said, her voice light.**

 **"Annabeth. Percy." A moment of silence.**

 **"HONESTLY is it possible for you two to _not_ keep your hands off one another!" Malcolm groaned in disgust, as Annabeth's cheeks flushed.**

 **Percy felt his face heating up, but his main focus was how cute Annabeth was when she blushed.**

 **Annabeth stepped away from Percy and went towards Malcolm, who headed out after saying something about Chiron wanting Annabeth.**

 **At the last moment, she turned, giving Percy a smile.**

 **"Your mom is awesome. A few months ago I had told her that Jupiter High was my dream High School. Give her my thanks." Annabeth left his cabin, her blond hair swaying back and forth, keeping Percy mesmerized for a short second.**

 **Percy tried to feel annoyed at his mom for doing this. She had known all along that Annabeth would be staying with him!**

 **Truthfully, Percy felt nothing but happiness and gratefulness towards his mischievous mom.**

* * *

'Yep, Annabeth agreed.'

Sally recalled he conversation she had with her son previously that day.

As she lay next to Paul on their bed, she couldn't help grin at the thought that in a few months, her little boy would finally be dating Annabeth. She was sure of it. They wouldn't be able to be so close without one of them finally confessing.

Oh, how Sally loved playing match-maker.


	3. New Apartment

Annabeth was sooo ready to get out of camp. Yes, camp was awesome, but the main thing was that she couldn't wait to go to Jupiter High.

Okay, fine, she also couldn't wait to see Percy.

Annabeth would admit, she was also nervous. This would be for the whole year, and it was her first time living somewhere independently. Sure, it was exciting, but it was also terrifying.

"Bye, Chiron. Thanks for everything we won't get into trouble." Annabeth tried not to cry.

"Goodbye, dear. I trust you will have a good year ahead of you." They embraced, and Annabeth ran down the hill to her car. After saying goodbye to Argus and assuring him she was fine, Annabeth got into her car and started the drive. It would be a long drive: she would only reach there in the next two days.

* * *

 **It was the day Annabeth was coming! Percy was so excited. He had gone first to the apartment to check it out, and Annabeth said she would come a few weeks after.**

 **Percy knew he needed to clean the house, so he did. After the week passed, Percy had cleaned every inch of the apartment, and discovered all its secrets.**

 **There were two separate rooms on either side of the apartment. Ok, here, let's start with saying: It was a huge apartment. Much bigger than Sally's apartment.**

 **It had one floor, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, one study room, a deck, a living room and a kitchen. It was beautiful. Percy's mom had lent him the big screen TV Paul bought, so there was a TV too!**

 **He was very proud of their apartment.**

 **When you entered, there was a small closet to put coats, boots etc on the right. To the right after the closet, opened out to the kitchen. If you looked straight in front, after a bit of floor there was a corridor leading to a hallway. To the left was the living room, a very spacious one that was right beside the kitchen.**

 **If you went to the far left, there was the outside deck, then straight down from the deck was another corridor. (They lived nine stories up.)**

 **The living room had two couches, each facing to the wall in between the two corridors, and on the wall was the TV.**

 **In the first corridor, on the right the first room was a study room. Then further down on the left was a bathroom. Then, lastly on the right a bedroom.**

 **In the second corridor on the left was the deck, further down on the left was a bedroom, and lastly different** **bathroom, behind the one from the right corridor. (Of course they were separated by two and a half feet of wall.)**

 **Each bathroom only had one door, each leading to a different corridor.**

 **Percy loved especially the study room: it had a soft hue and a buzz perfect for studying. It was also spacious enough for two desks, so he and Annabeth could use it at the same time.**

 **Percy sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Annabeth to arrive.**

Annabeth knocked on the door, her heart pounding. She heard some shuffling around, then she heard the door unlock. Nervously, she opened the door.

"Percy?" Annabeth called out. She looked around, noticing so far the apartment was beautiful and very much to her liking. She put down her backpack.

"I'm here!" If Annabeth's thoughts weren't so distracted, she would've known he would scare her. But, she caught on all too late.

"BOOOO!" He yelled, jumping out at her, his arms flailing everywhere. Annabeth shrieked, letting go of her suitcase and letting Percy fall on top of her.

"Perrrcyyy!" Annabeth scolded as he rolled off her, laughing.

Annabeth tried for a frown, but her body betrayed her and she jumped onto Percy tackling him in a bear hug. Percy laughed sending Annabeth's heart running screaming for air.

"Hey Wise Girl!" Percy smiled, getting up. Annabeth smiled back at him.

"Seaweed Brain." Then she looked around, honestly amazed.

"You cleaned up! It looks -" Annabeth was at loss for words.

"Amazing?" Percy offered.

"Gorgeous. Yes, and amazing."

 **Percy was feeling so happy. His girl - er, Annabeth was here with him, and her eyes were shining in adoration looking at the apartment.**

 **"Wait till I show you around." Percy suggested, grinning.**

 **"First show me my room and the bathroom. I'll get settled in and you give me a tour."**

 **"Then, I ordered pizza and we could watch a movie."**

 **"Sounds great." Annabeth smiled, picking up her backpack. Percy grabbed her suitcase.**

 **"Follow me."**

"Anywhere." Annabeth mumbled, smirking. She said it soft enough that he didn't hear. Annabeth was going to love staying with him. She could play so many pranks on him, and confuse him - gods, this was going to be fun.

After she showered and changed, Annabeth allowed Percy to show her around the place.

She loved the study room, and couldn't wait to start school and start studying. She also loved the layout of the living room next to the big kitchen, with a counter big enough to experiment with cooking and baking.

She was allowed to get a glimpse into Percy's room -

"But this is the last time you get to see in here, cuz after school starts it will be a total disaster and I know you'll be scolding me to clean up." Annabeth smirked, yet she couldn't argue with him.

The bathrooms were cute, and she was glad Percy and her basically had separate bathrooms: it would make the whole boy/girl thing a whole lot easier and a whole lot less awkward.

Sally picked the apartment well.

"And the cost?"

"600 each per month."

"Woah, that's pretty good."

"Yep." Percy smiled.

Annabeth studied him, noticing how much he could change over just a few weeks. He may have grown a tiny bit, he definitely looked healthier, which was weird, and somehow he looked more fit.

 **Was Annabeth checking him out? Well, he couldn't say anything because he caught himself doing the same. He couldn't help it, she was beautiful. Her jawline, her grey eyes, her curly hair, her fit athletic figure: she was a goddess. Was it weird that he found her neck and shoulders attractive?**

 **Percy shook his head, trying to clear his mind.**

 **"Hey, you'll never guess what I did." He said, knowing she would be impressed.**

 **"You jumped off the roof and still survived?" Percy grinned, after realizing he didn't show her the deck yet. Hmm. Save that for a special time.**

 **"Nope. Guess again."**

 **"Seaweed Brain, I hate guessing. Just tell mee!" Annabeth tried opening her grey eyes to make Percy's will crumble.**

 **Percy's will crumbled.**

 **"I got a job."**

 **"Haw haw now tell me!" Annabeth honestly thought he was joking? Percy knew he should be offended, but all he did was smirk.**

 **"No, I'm serious. I found a job! It pays me two dollars more than minimum wage!"**

 **Annabeth's eyes shone, in utter shock. Percy smiled, again noticing how beautiful she was. She gripped his arm, her mouth wide open. Gods, she was so cute.**

 **"No. No, really?!"**

 **"Really." Percy smirked, enjoying her surprise.**

 **"Oh my gods! Congrats Perce! What job is it?!" She said, bouncing a little. Percy grinned.**

 **"Lifeguard. I am an assistant instructor for little kids' swim lessons, and at the end of this semester and the start of second semester, I will be the instructor! That is, if they don't fire me."**

Annabeth was truly impressed. She tried not to show it, so she just gave him a quick hug.

"Congrats, Seaweed Brain! What days do you work?"

"Evening of Mondays and Thursdays. Sometimes they might need me Wednesday mornings. Early, before school." Percy seemed so responsible, Annabeth was a little jealous. Since when did her Seaweed Brain become a real man?

Yes, it was attractive. Okay, and yes, he still kept his cute kiddish attitude and that was adorable.

"I'm impressed." Annabeth smiled, grudgingly.

"I know." Percy smirked.


	4. The Perfect Evening

Annabeth was _starving._ She didn't know why, but the pizza guy was taking what seemed to be eons to come! She couldn't get her mind off pizza. Finally, the ring at the doorbell came.

She jumped up, not able to get the image of cheesy pizza out of her head. It was time for some junk food.

 **"Perce? The Pizza Guy is here!" Percy cursed. Well, let's rephrase that. Percy's heart did a somersault in his chest as he heard her voice. Then, he cursed. He was just about to take a shower, and now, of all times, the Pizza man came.**

 **Oh, the struggles of life.**

 **"I'll be just a sec!" He could imagine Annabeth urging 'we don't have a sec!'. It made him smile, and hurry faster.**

 **Ah, forget it. He thought. He wriggled back on his pants, but didn't bother to struggle back into his shirt.**

Hurry up. It was getting awkward just waiting with the pizza here! Annabeth would've paid for it on her own, but she left some things at camp, yes, including her wallet. Great.

While Percy was taking a while, she contemplated offering drachmas in payment. At least she had those anywhere she went.

Then he came stumbling in, zipping up his fly.

Annabeth turned and looked away, blushing. Seriously, Percy? In front of the Pizza Guy, too. What a Seaweed Brain. Annabeth resisted the urge to smile.

"Sorry." He nodded to Annabeth, who still refused to look at him, though she smiled and tilted her head.

"How much?" The Pizza Guy was staring. He looked pretty straight, but Percy's just too attractive, Annabeth smirked. She glanced over to him, her mouth unintentionally falling open.

Since when did her lean Seaweed Brain get so - hot?

She forced herself to look away, feeling her face heat up.

"I'll go get dinner or something." She muttered, leaving them together. She felt Percy watching her as she walked to the kitchen to recollect her thoughts.

 **Percy smirked, and handed the guy the money.**

 **"Thanks, dude. Have a good one." Percy nodded to him.**

 **"Just - *sigh - doin' my job." He muttered, leaving the apartment.**

 **Percy walked back into the kitchen, and stared at Annabeth expectantly. Her eye flitted down to his body and flicked back up.**

 **"What!" She demanded, tilting her head seemingly distracted. Percy grinned.**

 **"Why did you suddenly become so off guard?" Her eyebrows knit, but Percy didn't miss the fact that her knuckles were white from tightly holding the counter.**

 **"Why do you think I'm off guard?"**

 **"You'll go fix dinner? Annabeth. The pizza _is_ our dinner." Her face flushed, earning a grin from Percy.**

 **"Go put on a shirt." Her eyes fluttered down. Okay, so Percy flexed a bit. What's wrong with showing off? He rarely got to see Annabeth so distracted.**

 **"I still gotta shower."**

 **"So?"**

 **"Nothing." He smiled, enjoy her confused expression. She stomped her foot.**

 **"Go shower!"**

 **"Alright, alright." He grinned.**

Annabeth let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding in.

What just happened?

The impossible had happened: that's what. She was confused, and supposedly lost, while _Percy_ seemed to be the one who knew everything. He _knew_ he was making her feel - uncomfortable. She didn't know. Of course.

Since when did Percy Jackson become ripped?

Sure, he was much more intensely attractive these days, and of course he had pretty well defined muscles. But he covered it up well. He had a swimmers body, long, lean but muscular. At least, Annabeth thought he never had a 'buff' body.

Until just now.

"Stop it." She chided. "Go do something productive. Make dinner. Ok. That I can live with."

Then she realized that they were having pizza for dinner.

How did she forget?

Not knowing why, she blushed.

* * *

After pizza, Percy seemed in a much better mood. Listening to music, they had cleaned up the kitchen, and Percy and Annabeth had danced.

It was sweet, but it sadly seemed like nothing more than a friendly gesture. He was singing, obviously purposefully hitting the wrong notes, but he had taken Annabeth and made her jump around with him and twirl her around. Annabeth couldn't stopped laughing. After they finished, she realized now she knew what it felt like to be 'giddy'.

The thought that would've once repulsed her, actually brought butterflies to her stomach, especially when she looked into his sea green eyes inviting her to smile.

"Movie now?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Nope. I have a better idea." He said, his eyes shining. "Get into comfy pajamas. Brush your teeth and stuff, too. I have an idea." Annabeth looked incredulous, mainly to see his reaction.

"You? You have an idea! It's a gift from above!" She cried throwing her arms around him, laughing at his pouting face.

"I'll be ready in ten."

"Sounds good." His eyes sparkled. No, they really did.

As she was brushing her teeth, the water running from the tap started shifting. Annabeth knitted her eyebrows together, eyeing it carefully. It made a quick heart and then splashed back down into its original pattern.

Quickly, the gears turned in her brain.

Her heart beat sped up. Had he _meant_ for her to see that? Of course he did. She told herself.

Stop it. It was probably your imagination. Her critical side of her chided. The hopeful side knew better, but she let the critical side win.

* * *

"Come here." Annabeth was at his door, asking him now what. He pulled her in, grabbing a blue fluffy blanket big enough for two. He wrapped his arm around her with the blanket, and squeezed her close to him, holding her with his one arm.

He led her into the next corridor, back into her room, asked: "May I?", went inside, grabbed her laptop she had stationed on her desk, and led her out, his arm still around her safely.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, somewhat perplexed.

"I missed you. Do you think the first night you came back we would tune out each other for a stupid movie?" Percy asked, his voice unreadable. Annabeth pursed her lips, thinking for a quick second.

"Yes..."

"Aaand, you're right. But only half."

"You interrupted. I was going to say yes, but not after we talked a bit, just you and me." Okay, fine, the 'just you and me' part wasn't needed. But it felt nice to say that, alright?

"Well, you're now fully right." Annabeth smiled. She liked being right. Then she stopped in her tracks. Why was Percy leading them into a closet?

"Come on" Percy said, unsure of why she had stopped.

"Uhm, why are we going into a closet?" She felt Percy slowly smiling.

"Have you ever opened the doors to this - closet?"

She hesitated. "No."

"Well,?" Percy prodded. Annabeth sighed and let him do the honors.

And oh, what a closet it was.

 **A closet? Percy smiled with joy. What a surprise she was in for. As he led her out onto the deck, her mouth dropped.**

 **In the night light, the city below looked spectacular. With different lights radiating from the streets and with all the many lights from the cars, the contrast against the dark deep sky was spectacular.**

 **He looked over at Annabeth immediately, and was satisfied. Her mouth was wide open, as were her grey eyes that reflected the light of the city. She scanned every different sight, with a surprised and adoring smile.**

 **She looked up at Percy, and closed her mouth. He grinned, and she snuggled into his chest.**

 **Percy loved her. So much. And it hurt to know her snuggle was only a friendly thing. But it was nice to know he made her so happy.**

 **They sat on the deck, saying nothing, enjoying each others company.**

 **Would Percy ever have the courage to ask her if his feelings were requited or not? Would he just stay like this forever? Although he dreaded that thought, Percy admitted that being friends with her was amazing. And honestly, she loved him, at least as a friend.**

 **What a gift she was.**

 **He kissed her forehead, and, he snuggled his cheek onto her head.**

 **He stayed, holding her, and she didn't protest.**

 **Those were all just friendly gestures, right?**

 **Percy shook away his thoughts, determined to enjoy this moment with her.**

 **After about twenty minutes of talking about various things, (moms, dads, families, camps, centaurs, prophecies, blue food, sea creatures and imagining what it would be like to have a normal life) Percy pulled out Annabeth's laptop and asked it to play her favorite movie.**

 **Thankfully, it was advanced enough to show it, and Percy proudly pressed play.**

 **He fell asleep, because, sadly, it was a documentary. But when he woke up, Annabeth was lying against him, her face beautiful and peaceful as she slept. He brushed a curl out of her face, carrying her bridal style back into her bed. She refused to let go of his neck, (she was still basically asleep), but eventually Percy found himself closing the door to her room.**

 **"Sleep well, Wise Girl."**


End file.
